Godrics New Life
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: Godric is standing on the roof and see's her a - lonely soul and wants to help and so he lives to make her life happy GoricxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing – it all belongs to HBO except my own character, Laura. Enjoy please review **

Godric POV

I was waiting for the sun to come and determine my final night of this existence, i looked around gazing at the people strolling below like ants and my gaze wandered to a a roof about three buildings away after hearing a heartbeat.

What I see has sent shock threw my veins and made me feel something other then sadness. I see a girl about mid-teens wearing a grey hoodie and black skinny jeans. Her hood is up preventing me from seeing her face but i feel drawn to her straight away and before i fully registered what i was doing i stood behind her as she was sat on the edge of the roof. Her scent was like berries and honey suckle and she smelt like the earth and a little bit like salt.

"don't you fear of falling?" i asked after observing her for a few moments i could tell she knew i was there by how she tensed the slightest bit. She let out what could only be described a sigh of relief confusing me. She grasped the wall and swung her legs over to touch the roof as she swizzled round to see me. I got a shock once again taking in her perfect face she had a thin face and brilliant pouted lips a natural pink and flawless pale skin with a small button nose and almond eyes the colour of rich dark chocolate. I could see a few strands that had escaped her hood of lovely honey coloured hair then she spoke.

"if I fall I'll die if i move and go back I'll die but it will be slower it really won't make a difference" he voice didn't waver at all it quite low and soft like you would talk to a child. But it was her natural voice.

I cocked my head to the side like a curious puppy and wondered what would have made her think like that.

"What would make you think like that?" I wondered aloud to which her reply was simply a soft smile.

She looked me up and down and told me to go inside. I smiled back and said I'd see her soon and vanished inside to Eric's hotel room to see my son crying tears of blood.

"i have found a person who has peaked my interest and so i have decided to postpone my prior plans to help you and her if you would assist me?" i asked softly, the girl had made me curious and so after 2000 years i have finally found something to solve. I looked through the light tight window to see her still sitting on the ledge watching the sun and Eric joined me.

"Her? She saved my makers life? Does she know this?" he asked me softly and I simply watched he as she checked her watch and released a sigh and walked down the stairs leading to the apartment buildings below.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who have reviewed – it really made my day and hope you enjoy the next chapter **** again I own nothing except Laura everything else belongs to HBO ... unfortunately **

Laura's POV

After seeing the man on top of the roof I felt watched and it strangely seemed comforting way. I got to my front door and gazed around the small hallway with four doors leading to various rooms the first room to my right was a small clean white kitchen, the next door was a joined dining room. The first door on my left was a small study which I wasn't allowed to enter. And the next room on my left was my step – fathers. Passing all the rooms I found my way into the small living room which consisted of warm browns on the walls and white wooden furniture along with a dark red two seat sofa and a 17inch plasma TV on the wall opposite.

Behind the sofa were two more doors one next to the window was my bedroom and the one next to the hallway was the bathroom. I entered my bedroom as quietly as possible and looked around my dark purple room and fell to my bed, falling asleep thinking of the mystery man ... no vampire on the roof.

Hours later a loud bang awoke me sending terror buzzing over my skin I stood and hurriedly crawled under my dark oak desk in vain hoping for a few more hours of piece, but the thought was a mere dream as the next second my bedroom door was flung open banging against the wall revealing a tall man well muscled with dark brown hair pulled back into a greasy pony tail. He wore black trousers and a white shirt after returning from work.

His dark grey eyes surveyed the room until they landed on me. He smirked and bent down almost gently before lifting my chair I was huddled behind and tossing it into my oak wardrobe opposite my desk. He leaned forward and grabbed me roughly yanking me out from under my bed and in the process hitting my head on the top of the desk. He threw me on the floor before ripping my hoodie of revealing a plain white tank top and my pale skin almost the same colour but littered with bruises and cuts. He stood back and admired his work before mumbling about being too soft raising his arm and picking me up by the front of my shirt he then placed me on my feet and grabbed my right arm before swinging me round into the wall just next to the door making me hit my head once again and fall onto the wooden flooring of the living room he stormed over and kicked me hard in the ribs before grabbing my left ankle after I kicked him in the knee 'accidently' narrowly missing his private parts. He dragged me up and threw me into the bookcase next to the TV and grabbed my hair which was now dark brown with blood lifting me to my feet and licked the shell of my ear before hissing in his deep voice about being a worthless as my mother before he shove me into the bathroom and told me to try and look worth more than the garbage I was born from.

I ran up and locked the door and leaned my back against it my adrenaline fading quickly after sitting still a few moments. I shakily got up wincing from the pain covering my left side and turned the shower on full blast before lifting my top and seeing many more bruises appearing staining my skin I looked into the fogged mirror to see I now had dark hair and a bleeding wound on my hairline I quickly fixed myself up the best I could and slowly entered the shower cubical enjoying the brief silence as I watched the blood pour down the drain and after what must have been half an hour I left the room after bandaging myself up more efficiently and took some pain killers. I wrapped myself in a dark blue towel matching the bathroom and left quickly going to my room next door while keeping my head down after seeing him fix the room up. I locked myself in my room and cried some more and after about twenty minutes got dressed in some skinny black jeans and a red long sleeve t-shirt before placing a pair of red and black men trainers on and stuck my damp hair in a quick bun. I left my room after convincing myself it was over for the day not sure whether I could trust my own judgment and started towards the kitchen, I made some simple pasta for _him_ and after much deliberation made a simple fruit salad for myself I placed his dinner on the side and made my way back to my bedroom with my bowl in hand.

I looked at the clock it was just gone five pm it was unfortunately _his _day of meaning I had to sneak out after putting my dad's old leather jacket, my wallet, keys and phone I slid out my room and made my way to the front door just after opening it I looked round after automatically tensing. I see him watching me as I sprint as a natural instinct and pressing going in the elevator which had luckily just opened letting my neighbours out I pressed the ground floor and watched the doors close on his angry face a few feet away, knowing he would go downstairs to the ground trying to beat me I pressed the button to the 13th floor two floors below mine and jumped of letting it continue downstairs knowing the timing should make it so he gets there as the doors close making him think he lost me or was too late. I peaked threw the doors leading to the stairs and waited until he had passed and a further few minutes before leaving and heading to the roof.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing – it all belongs to HBO except my own character, Laura. Enjoy please review ****J**

Laura POV

As I reached the top of the roof I looked around automatically before heading to my spot around the corner behind the ventilation shafts and sat in a small ball on the ledge once again testing gravity at its best. I watched people buzzing around and looked into the stars comparing the beauty of nature and the power of man.

I slowly relaxed and looked at my phones clock noticing it was just passed 7pm i could stay here all night as long as i was back before he got home tomorrow i would be fine...

I felt myself tense slightly knowing somebody was behind be but decided it wasn't my _wonderful _step – father and turned to see the ma... vampire from yesterday. I smiled gently and patted the wall next to me offering him the seat. He smiled gratefully and joined me with about a foot between us.

We sat in a surprisingly comfortable silence before he looked at me and asked:

"why do you come up here?" he asked his voice gentle and smooth watching me calmly i turned to look at him getting my first proper look since i first saw him he was about six inches taller than me but still quite short compared to most in their 20's for a male, thus making him at least 1000 or just genetically short, he had moss coloured eyes with subtle brown hints around the pupil and you could practically taste the age and wisdom hovering around him. he had a thin face but still a little childlike like he was just maturing into a man, narrow cheeks and full lips matching his strong jaw and straight nose.

I smiled ad quietly replied "its peaceful , your apart from civilisation yet your joined at the same time" while gesturing softly at the people and lights below. He watched me a few more moments before smiling.

"i hope this doesn't scare you but ... i can smell fresh blood around you... are you ok min dyrbara (my precious) ?" i smiled at him and turned away avoiding his question knowing i wouldent be able to lie. Not questioning what he called me in what sounded like swedish i thought against it and turned around sitting crossed legged on the ledge looking straight at him whilst leaning on the stairs incase of a fire.

"whats your name? And why are you here? im sure you have somthing better to do then entertain a annoying 16 year old" i asked gently with a small smile while cocking my head to the side not wanting him to think i didnt want him here, it was nice to have company for a change but i didnt want him to waste his time if he was unhappy being here.

He smiled gently aswell before mimiking my seating position and gave a soothing laugh. "my name is Godric, im here because a certain 16 year old has given me a new percpective on life and made me curious about who she is ,had i found you annoying why would i have returned min dyrbara (my precious)? Now may i inquire on what your name is ?" i smiled back as well giving a small laugh and sighed this must be what friends are like.

"my name is Laura Faithwood, i must say you are the only person to say somthing that kind to me whilst being honest" we chatted like that for several hours until i felt another presence behind me i turned slowly and saw a unfamiliar man, he was freakishly tall with gelled back pale blonde hair and was repressing a smirk albeit not well but not my problem. I raised a eye brow at him and turn to Godric who was looking between me and the giant with a amused expression on his face. He stood up and held his hand for me to stand aswell and i took it without hesitation and gazed at the man a few feet away while still towering both of us. He was well muscled and wearing black jeans, shoes, and a low chested tank top lettin g any who wished to see below the temptation of promises that laid beneath.

"Eric i would like you to meet Laura Faithwood my friend and Laura i would like to introduce you to my childe Eric Northaman i told you about" Godric said with that smile never leaving his face, while we were talking he had braught up the fact he had a progeny who was a sheriff over in louisianna visiting and that he was also a club owner. But i must admit he is nothing what i would have pictured. At all.

Eric was still smirking making me raise my eye brow once again before taking my hand which Godric wasnt holding onto and kiss it before going to his true height once again.

"very nice to meet you Laura" he was still smirking and i will say after i noticed my hand was still in Godrics grasp i felt blood rush to my face and then he had to kiss my hand! I must be redder then a cherry! I gave a small smile before replying

"i have to ask what is making you smirk still?" i had to ask! It was starting to make me want to laugh, which is exactly what he started to do as Godric released a chuckle at my bluntness.

One Eric composed himself he looked between me and Godric and said:

"its like a teacup parade you both look so short – no offence Master" he said trying to contain his chuckles adding the last part as a after thought but me and Godric both simultainiously laughed, i could tell we were going to get along great.

We stood talking freely for about ten more minutes before i heard the dreaded voice of _James- my beloved step – father _behind the door leading to the roof speaking of stupid childeren and how i was going to get it, my sudden pulse increasing had both vampires look at me with concern and i told them quickly " go now! If he catches you he WILL kill you leave now i promise to explain later but please leave" i said in near tears at the thought of what would happen if he caught them here, they looked defiant but it was only after i said he would literally kill me if he saw me socializing with vampires they left saying to call if i needed help.

I looked around frantically seeing the stairs and the door to the roof bang open i ran over and started almost falling down in the hurry hearing his rushed footsteps as he tried to get me before i was out of reach. I almost fell several times thanks to the rusted steps but i was finally at my window but after hearing a loud crack causeing me to look up in shock i didnt have time to unlock it before he would catch up i carried on almost running down so he wouldent have time to aim. As he had a revolver searching for the right spot to shoot me from, he was going to kill me tonight. I was frantic and not thinking so when about four floor to the ground the ladder stopped and wouldent budge it took me all but a second to chose being shot and no chance or jumping and having a chance at a few broken bones so i jumped ...


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing – it all belongs to HBO except my own character, Laura. Enjoy please review ****J**

Laura POV

As i jumped i felt the wind fan my hair behind me and as my eyes closed preparing for the fall i felt a shock of strength as my head was yanked back making tears spring to my eyes as i was dragged over the railings on to the fire platform and thrown into the wall that it clung to.

After falling from my daze i looked up preparing for the worst sight to see _him _with fire almost burning threw my skull, i looked up to see sun rays dancing and knew i was alone until nightfall. I prayed as he grabbed both my wrists in one hand and _dragged_ me up to the fifteenth floor just outside my window and looked at me yelling something but since my hysterics was over powering me with fear, i didn't hear him over my cries. He shook his head and threw me through my bedroom window. As i fell threw the glass i felt the glass pierce under my skin and i felt the blood drip down my back and make my t-shirt damp and start sticking to my back.

I fell on by black bed sheets as they curled around me and he walked through kicking stray glass in my direction. Unfortunately due to the see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil attitude around here i cant rely on anybody to help or call the police, plus i knew if he was feeling threatened he wouldn't hesitate to send a bullet threw my brain and end me.

I felt him kick me onto the floor and into the wall as my head banged against wall, he stormed to me and kicked me in my knees, his reasons: to keep me from running.

He then got a sadistic smirk and walked of, i felt dread pool in my stomach as i tried to crawl under my bed. But as my fingers touched the wall i felt a firm hand wrap around my ankle and drag me back as my hands tried finding anything to defend myself in blind panic. Nothing helped me though as he straddled me facing my feet. He wouldn't show me what he had in his hand as he held my left foot i felt a searing pain slice through the balls of my feet vertically up five times to my toes.

And then moved onto my other foot and done the same before standing and admiring his work he kicked me so hard in the ribs i felt one snap and hear a crack that surrounds the room and i look into his malicious and feel my eyes water as he grabs my arm and shoves me onto the bed showing the knife once more. A simple kitchen knife, but i was stained in blood and i watched as he advanced and cut threw my flesh on my arms along my old self harm wounds and then he cut down my collarbone. I watched as the blood dipped down and started to pool in the hollow of my throat.

He was about to move onto my face and just as the blade slit my eyebrow i heard the light shrill of his cell phone, he grunted in distaste and shoved himself away towards the annoying call, i released a sigh of gratitude and prayed a silent thank you to whatever god had tried to save me.

He came storming in and grabbed my hair and licking my blood that had started to drip down my face just reaching the top of my cheek bone. And hissed in my ear "your lucky my job is worth more then you but i wont take a chance" he grinned before opening the wardrobe so hard it nearly came of its hinges before throwing me inside, i collided with clothes as they fell around me like a blanket of comfort i smelt my fathers coat drape over me as it fell from the hanger. I looked up as he slammed the door close and i was surrounded in darkness as i heard shuffling on the other side and i can only assume he has barricaded me inside.

I heard the front door slam shut and i was trapped in silence and darkness. After a while i felt my right front pocket start to vibrate i shuffled around wincing for some time and whining as i felt my rib grind against the skin threatening to break threw.

I saw the bright light of my phone and after blinking the bleariness of my eyes away and waiting for them to adjust i looked to see Godric's name staring at me i answered with a sigh of relief as i heard his voice float to me.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing – it all belongs to HBO except my own character, Laura. Enjoy please review : )

Laura POV

"Laura?!" I could hear the urgency in his voice I let loose a few more tears of happiness and pain, I wasn't sure which one though.

"Yes! I'm here Godric are you ok?" I asked my words tumbling from my mouth and spill down the line I heard Eric speak in the background in what sounded like Swedish again.

"imp here and fine where are you me and Eric are on the roof and can smell you blood and fear" he said in a hard yet comforting voice.

"... I'm locked in my wardrobe..." I said as tears pooled in my eyes again my voice breaking. I could hear Eric curse from the other line and hear Godric taking calm breath, I sniffed and started feeling around the bottom of the wardrobe putting my phone on loudspeaker and using it as a light. One thing was for certain I had to get out of here.

I groaned in pain from the sudden movements but I wasn't going to give up this pain is a miniscule ration compared to what he would do when he gets back.

"Laura, ok what apartment are you me and Eric are smelling you all around the building? We will come and help you ok? I need you to take a deep breath ok?" he asked in a calming voice.

"Floor fifteen go to the fire entrance on the side – the room with a broken window..." I said quietly trying to give a small laugh which ended in a pained whimper. I looked at the time and saw I had two hours to get out, packed and leave the city.

"Ok min dyrbara (my precious) just take deep breaths we are outside the window ok? Can you please invite me and Eric in?" I heard the metal creak from the rusted fire escape from the window and gave a sigh in relief and hung up the phone before stating loudly, "Eric, Godric please come in" my voice was light yet strained from crying but light from the happiness of help.

I heard them moving the barricade locking me up and the doors opened to show Godric's concerned face while Eric was packing clothes in light speed in a suitcase from under my bed. I blinked back tears before trying to hug him but forgot in my moment of happiness I had a broken rib and couldn't stand. He lifted me up and went at a slow pace not to jolt me and sat me gently on my bed away from the glass and inspected my wounds.

He knelt down and looked at my feet and I could see the anger before he let a low hiss out and vanished. I looked around trying to calm myself before seeing Eric had managed to fit all my clothes and some trainers in the suitcase before I saw the photo album _he _demanded I threw away still hidden under my bedside table. I went to grab it but at some point Godric had returned with some warm water and started tending to my wound preventing me from moving.

"Who did this? I can smell another man but no blood relation" he asked me gently while rinsing the blooded cloth.

"My _step father _my mother died when I was twelve and my dad died when I was seven and she remarried when I was ten. He was a nice man ... but when he moved in the wouldn't let mum go out and the study became off limits. One night though my mum went in and ever since she started acting like she was drunk – I was too young to notice that she had started taking drugs, _James _my stepfather found her in there and gave her drugs, two nights before she died he beat me for trying to look at what was so secret I opened the door and he was there on the other side, I got dragged in but can't remember what happened. The next night my mum found out and he locked her in the bathroom and me in my bedroom until he got home from work. Which was in the early hours of the morning the next day, I was asleep but I awoke and he told me she committed suicide. Since I had no living relatives he was made my guardian by law and so imp not allowed to leave until imp eighteen, I ran away many times but he found me, he stopped me going to school because of my wounds attracting attention." I said numbly not looking at either of them but opting to try and count the pieces of glass on the floor.

Godric gently lifted my chin and looked me in the eyes and simply said the most amazing words anyone's ever told me:

"your coming with me and Eric imp not leaving you here since you are worth so much to me in the short time we've known each other" and he kissed my forehead I leaned forward ignoring the black splodges taking my eyes from the pain on my side and hugged him tight crying thank you.

Eric had started stroking my hair before speaking in Swedish to Godric "så du har bestämt dig för att ta mitt erbjudande herre? im glad att hon har valt att följa med oss, påminner hon mig så mycket om min lillasyster, min stjärna (so you've decided to take my offer master? im happy she has chosen to accompany us, she reminds me so much of my little sister, my star)" he spoke in such a gentle voice and Godrics reply was a simple nod and grin.

" min dyrbara (my precious) is there anything else you would like to take before we leave, we won't be back and are leaving for Louisiana tonight" he said smiling gently, I nodded and pointed to the box photo album under the unit and looked around quickly as Eric grabbed it and placed it gently in my suitcase and after spotting my wallet and dads leather jacket that had at some point been pulled from my torso during the past few hours I reached to grab them but only had to move a inch before Godric placed them in the suitcase as well, I thought and remembered the study and shyly looked at them before asking "can I see what is in the study? Please" my voice barely above a whisper Godric smiled and Eric done my suitcase up and asked if there was anything else, at the shake of my head he said something too fast for me to catch and was gone in a few moments. Godric picked me up gently and followed my directions to the door closest to the front door before he kicked it with such a strong force the door smashed into the wall on the other side.

He carried me threw and what I saw sent shivers of fear in my veins like ice I turned and looked at Godric's horror filled face as he took in what I saw. ..


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing – it all belongs to HBO except my own character, Laura. Enjoy please review

Godric's POV

I felt Laura curl herself into my arms and unknowingly let loose a sob I held her a little tighter as she buried her nose into the crook of my neck.

The room was white, insanely white and the floor was black carpet although I could smell the blood hidden in it. I saw on the left wall next to the door were must have been a dozen short of a thousand photos of Laura, some where she's asleep and some in the shower from a secretly hidden cam, a lot though are of her wounds he inflicted with notes scrawled around them all. I read a few most were despicable and some dated back to when her mother was alive! Others said about what a disgusting parasite she was and there was even some blood smeared over some which I could smell was her's.

On the wall right of the door were photos of what I assumed were her mother, some were of her tied up in bed and others which were her in inappropriate positions whilst there were posted notes all around them and a few magazines themed in bondage fetishes , could only be the right words with her photos on. There were some odd photos around the rest of the walls which had drawings and sketches planned and ideas to be used for 'research'.

But the most sickening thing was in the middle of the room was a big metal bed like what you would find in a morgue with chains attached to the four legs, next to it a matching little tray with recently bleached operating tools and needles. Surrounding the room was waist high silver shelves each and everyone filled with blood. Some were remnants of vampires and what I could smell there was at least thirteen different vampire blood samples here but there was more than thirteen jars filled with what only could be described as gloop filling each one to the brim.

But what scared even me was the corpse under the metal 'bed' preserved behind glass windows. The body was about as decomposed for a three week old body but I could see blood clinging to her nude body keeping her what appeared to be well nourished. But was in fact hiding the fact she was nothing more than a lump of rotting flesh , but I could see her face clearly frozen in terror, her eyes hollowed out which looked to be a act of rage as you could see the violent slashes over her skin.

What's worse though I was certain it was in fact Laura's mother...

Thankyou to those who have read and reviewed, I know my spelling and grammar isn't good what so ever but I'm happy you are enjoying it. This was just a idea I had one night thinking about different endings since I am a firm believer that ... GODRIC SHOULD HAVE LIVED :'( lol ... anyway ... moving on ... sorry this was a short chapter but one of you reviewed you would like a chapter updated later today so I thought I quick on to kill your curiosity – what do you think?

OH p.s. sorry that the 'I'ms' from the last chapter came out 'imps' I wasn't really paying attention to spell check : s

Thankyou to:

ddshipper9692

RocknRose242

musicluver246

And guest amber

your reviews mean a lot to me and made me smile (to the point I'm sure my mother thinks I belong in a mental asylum : s )


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing – it all belongs to HBO except my own character, Laura. Enjoy please review**

Laura's POV

I was going into shock i could feel my veins shoot with fire as i turned into Godric's shoulder he started taking a deep breath and said something to me but all i heard was a loud buzzing. He stood there for wha must have been at least five minutes taking everything in until he turned quickly and walked out and sat me on the sofa. I sank in thinking of the empty holes my mother's dark brown eyes used to be, and shuddered. Godric kneeled in front of me and kissed my forehead as he stood.

He pulled out a sleek new cell phone and called somebody and a few moments later hung up and kneeled in front of me wiping unknown tears away.

He looked me in the eyes again and started speaking, he was slowly getting through. I started to understand him like i was just emerging out of water.

"k? Please respond min dyrbara (my precious) ok – i have called the sheriff and she will be here with some of her business associates to take care of this ok?" i had started nodding after his voice became clear and he gave a gentle smile.

I heard a knock on the door and felt me heart increase for a split second before the door burst open and Eric came in and gave me a gentle hug speaking in a soothing tone. Godric looked shocked for a split second before smiling and asked me to invite Isobel, Stan and Rex in.

I invited them in and saw a beautiful Hispanic woman with dark hair pulled into a intricate bun at the nape of her neck. She wore a lovely beige skirt that flowed to her knees and a white blouse on with white heeled sandal styled shoes on. She had a comforting smile on her face looking at me with warm brown eyes.

Behind her was a man with a pair of jeans on and a plaid red and orange shirt on with a black pair of shoes on. And to top it of he had a sand coloured cow boy hat on. He had brown hair and slight stubble littered his face, he was quite good looking except the look of distaste and hatred that was almost tattooed on his face.

And the last man was African with black dreadlocks pulled back into a loose pont tail on the back of his skull, he wore a black pair of trousers, black shoes and a red shirt with matching blazer, you could see he was very muscled. He had bright green eyes and he was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Isobel spoke to me gently with a slight accent which made her sound like honey, "hello Laura, im Isobel. This is Stan my second in command" she said gesturing to the man in the cowboy hat. "and this is Rex" she said gesturing to the man with dreadlocks.

She paused and asked if we could be left alone, after some hestency from Eric who Godric convinced to go saying i would be fine and Isobel wouldent hurt me, left leaving my and the gorgeous woman alone.

It stayed silent for a few minutes before she asked if she could sit next to me, to which i tryed to smile and nodded.

" i know this is hard sweetie, but i need to know what you know about your step-father, and mothers disapearence also when you last saw the room and if you ever saw strangers here? Ok i know this must be a little over whelming but i need to know so we can put James away" she spoke gently as she sat facing me and taking my hand.

After trying to speak and failing i cleared my throat and told her about my father dieing and mother remarrying and everything i told Godric a little while ago. I was surprised at how low i sounded and after speaking a few mimutes she started to stroke the back of my hand. She didn't interrupt me at all.

" thank you ok, did you notice anyone strange here?" i shook my head and she leaned in and pressed her lips to my forehead. Like a mother and then handed me a card with her mobile number and told me to call if i want anything even to talk. I nodded fresh tears running streaks down my face.

"Eric, Godric you can take her now and i'll personally call and investigate all of this and keep you both in the loop" she said as they instantaneously appeared next to her. They nodded and Godric picked me up gently bridal style and kissed my forehead, Isobel stroked my cheek and looked Godric in the eyes then Eric before asking:

"are either of you planning to heal her or can i give her some of my blood?" she said hesitantly and shocked both Godric and Eric they looked between us and she gave a gentle smile and i mimicked her, pain forgotten. She reminded me of my mother and she treated me like mum used to, i can picture us being close friends just from the warmth in her eyes.

"well i was planning to when we get on the plane but do you want to give her blood for a higher reason?" Godric said smiling softly almost like he knew we were going to be having a close relationship in the future. She smiled and asked me if i want her blood and told me the side effects of which i found almost comforting... until she mentioned the dreams.

They saw this and smiled gently as i thought.

"if so many people take V how come they don't have the dreams?" i said absentmindly. Eric smirked and said thats because it wasn't directly from the blood stream... " so can i have from in a glass? No offence but i don't think having sexual dreams about somebody who is starting to feel like a mother to me would be a dampening any feelings" i trailed of from being quite to silence. They all grinned and Isobel vanished and appeared with a glass of blood... wow they are quick ... i smiled and hesitantly took the glass and took a little sip. It tasted like strawberries and other berries. I could feel my ribs grind back into place and my skin plump itself back to normal and the blood buzz around my body healing itself and i could feel the slashes sew themselves closed i could feel the cells attach and heal themselves making my skin tingle.

I stopped drinking the glass about half way threw feeling healed enough and handed the glass back to her smiling when she grinned raising a eyebrow and i looked to see Stan sending a disgusted glare to me and Rex inspecting the study. Isobel noticed Stan as well and simply nodded.

" James has no record and there is no work here and according to the business he said to _her _he worked doesn't even exist. Looking threw his bank records we can see him making thousands for his own money handed in when asked the banks claimed he said he done a cash in hand job"

He said snarling while still glaring at me she said to look more into his personal objects and he stormed off.

Isobel turned to me again and kissed my forehead before walking away to the study. Godric pulled me close and said to hold on i wrapped my arms around his neck and he _flew_ out my broken window, i held tighter and he chuckled. When he landed me, Eric and Godric were stood in a small airport and i was starting to doze of from relaxing in the calm winds comforting me during the five minute flight.

He and Eric exchanged words and i slowly fell into darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing – it all belongs to HBO except my own character, Laura. Enjoy please review

Laura's POV

It has been three weeks since Godric and Eric brought me here, to Louisiana and since I have met, Pam, Sookie and Bill. I can see from the look on Eric's face that he loves her and I think they would be perfect but she seems to think she loves Bill.

Pam and I get on really well she was snarky and brutally honest, she didn't treat me like glass which I really appreciated. She had started looking like a sister in my eyes and I think in the future we will become even closer and better friends.

Sookie I liked, she was a naive blonde in the sense she followed bill like a puppy follows his master and it scared me, I noticed the way he acted and looked at people. It was the same way _James_ looked before my mother died. He was hiding something big and that made me worry for her safety as she was generally a nice girl ... a little too peppy for me.

When I first arrived Godric took me to Eric's house. Which I must say is amazing! It was a mansion, it was three stories and it was made from white bricks and surrounded with electric fence. It reminded me of a celebrity home. Inside it was gorgeous the hall you entered when first going in had a massive white grand piano. The floors throughout the whole house (except bathrooms, and kitchen) seemed to be dark wood. The hall was empty other than that except various door ways to other parts of the house.

The bedroom I was given was amazing. The floor was dark brown wood and the walls were a light gray with a bright red line going around the middle. In the middle was a HUGE four poster bed and it was made from wood ... I think? Which was shiny, it had a matching set of draws, wardrobe and twin bedside tables. The sheets were bright red matching the poppy coloured banner around the room. It had an unsuited bathroom with a nice big bath and a shower along with other necessities.

The wardrobe and draws had some clothes in like I would wear but also some very formal dresses in the wardrobe and when I asked Eric just lifted his eyebrow and looked at Pam ... who was looking innocent, for a change.

I was happy truly happy and I haven't felt like this since my father was alive and it felt like I was living in a fantasy world. Until of course they got news from Isobel.

_FLASHBACK_

_Pam was taking me around the house giving me a full tour, she had shown me the indoor swimming pool (I have never been happier), her bedroom, her own room just for clothes and shoes!, she also showed me where Godric slept. And surprising me he slept next to me and on the other side was Pam's bedroom and opposite was Eric's. And I tried to prevent blushing ... failing miserably I might add, and she smirked telling me the rooms were soundproofed making me beet red._

_I heard Eric and Godric talking in the library and Pam directed me there after trying to get me out of my clothes and give me a makeover. I guess she didn't like how I dressed. And anyway I assume that Eric had summoned her because she stopped suddenly and brought me here. _

_Eric was on the phone and Godric gently took my hand and sat me in an antique silk sofa in front of the fireplace. _

_Once Eric was of the phone they both spoke in Swedish and this left me looking at Pam who had a black expression on her face, then Eric smiled comfortingly at me and left with Pam trailing behind. I turned to Godric to see he was looking supportive._

"_they found your stepfather, last night" I was so happy then I was my mood went downhill the moment I looked into his eyes nodded to show I was ready and he took both my hands and continued._

"_after we took you he ran, Isobel found out he had a vampire accomplice considering the scents they found were all mixed with a vampire but none of the blood matched the scent, we think he was in a deal. They hound a list of over one hundred people he had been selling vampire blood to, none of which knew his real name. Rex was the one who noticed a familiar scent and tracked it down when he caught it again in the town and followed it after calling Isobel. We don't know what happened but some time later when Isobel and Stan had found Rex, he was dead. They found though the scent again along with two others ... your fathers and Steve Newlins – you know who he is don't you?"_

_I nodded slowly, I had read about him and though it despicable._

"_ok well the thing is also there, they found two freshly dug holes, inside they found Steve and James ... the vampire who had been helping deal the V had turned them and left after killing Rex. Isobel and Stan had brought them both back to be questioned and charged, however last night ... they were both injected with silver. The vampires scent had returned and he saved Steve and James, now all are missing" I was in shock a vampire hater, drug dealer and as it seemed a drug lord? Maniac? I don't know were missing and I had a feeling it was me they were after ... after all it was my fault they were caught out._

_END FLASHBACK_

I had three crazy vampires after me, and according to an email from Isobel last night they were running in circles around the town before disappearing meaning there was no leads. And since neither Eric, Godric nor Pam no the new scents I had a feeling I would be found ... soon.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing – it all belongs to HBO except my own character, Laura. Enjoy please review

Sorry for the late update, I've been a bit busy with college work.

Laura's POV

After finding out my step-father, a insane vampire hater and a strange V supplier had all teamed up for what I can only assume is revenge against me, I have been a little withdrawn from Pam, Eric, Isobel and Godric which I am starting to feel guilty about.

I am currently sitting on the diagonal tiles of Eric's roof looking at the stars. I heard a small tapping behind me and so I tensed slightly before thinking better of it, had it been a intruder Eric and Godric would have killed them already. I turned to my left as whoever it was sat next to me narrowly dodging my side view. I looked into the familiar green tinted eyes and smiled.

"why may I ask are you on a roof again, min dyrbara (my precious)?" he asked gently and while smiling he had taken my hand in his gently as a form of comfort I think.

smiling back I said " I like feeling the air, it feels to free and open like nothing can harm you" I sighed looking into his eyes. he grinned and suddenly stood while holding my hand still, he gently tugged me up with him. he moved to stand in front of me and hugged me. it was a shock but I slowly melted into it. then without warning he picked me up bridal style and as a natural reaction I held on to him a little tighter while wondering what he was doing.

Then we were flying. I looked down to see the house a mere blob the size of my palm - which is saying a lot because the house is huge ( I already got lost like 10 times and had to call for help - much to Godric, Eric and Pam's amusement...) I looked into Godric eyes again and smiled while watching the view.

I felt lighter than a feather as the air surrounded me in a blanket of comfort, I looked to see the moon only half full almost grinning at me like a Cheshire cat, and the stars peeking from behind clouds like they are watching me. I felt my eye close of their own accord and felt Godric's grip tighten just a little making me look at him in question, he moved so quick my mind didn't register it at all, but I had a new view my back was against his chest and his arms like vices around my waist and giving me a beautiful view of the small towns and wooded area below.

the greens, blues and red all mixed together into a light grey with some parts darker from the shadows over taking the earth.

Godric's breath was next to my ear a moment after my gazing and he whispered " do you trust me?" I nodded without a doubt and looked at him as he smirked and asked "do you want me to drop you?" I thought a second before nodding with enthusiasm and smiling much like a three year old when given a new toy.

He chuckled held me tighter a few more seconds before releasing me.

I was flying down soaring my arms in a almost flying position swaying from the pressure of air that I was forced threw I release a long laugh as tears greeted my eyes, I was in bliss. so free and not even a ounce of fear filled me as the buildings started looking like shapes again. I was still laughing and I felt as if nothing could hurt me. my hair was dancing around my face angrily as the wind tried to push me away with no chance of success.

then I felt a small pressure below me as a shield protected me from the harsh winds, I saw Godric grinning and smiling. not a small smile a real smile like he had never been happier, this was the first time he had smiled so honestly in my presence. he was falling backwards so he could watch my face and reached to him without registering and he reached back. our hands met and a small spark went flying threw my veins, he smiled more gently and pulled me to him and his arms wrapped around me as a safety blanket. he leaned in and looked me in the eyes I looked right back and smiled before raising my hands wrapping one around his back pulling myself closer and raising the other to caress his face gently before leaning in and licking his lips hesitantly asking for entrance, he was a little shocked but opened his mouth. leaning closer I pressed my lips fully to his as heat flowed through the gentle yet searing kiss that made me knees go like jelly, and fire lit through me and spread to him. I could feel his arms hardening around me and the pressure of are stopped as we were falling and he explored my mouth with his tongue while I returned the affection.

after a small while we pulled back so I could breath, I was panting from exhilaration and adrenaline rush. heat overlapped my skin fighting against itself over the intensity and I gazed into his eyes melting like butter against him and knew he was mine ... and I was his.

He kissed the tip of my nose and looked me in the eye and stated out loud "mine" before enveloping me in another kiss but this one sent heat pooling threw me as my heart pumped against itself trying to keep me happy from the amount of rush he was sending me into, his arms trailed up and down my body ignoring my jeans and t-shirt as he simply felt me as I fit to him like a long lost puzzle piece, I smiled into him and curled up against his chest and I pulled back and stated "mine" while grinning.


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing – it all belongs to HBO except my own character, Laura. Enjoy please review**

**Sorry for the late update, I've been a bit busy.**

**Laura's POV**

He pulled me even closer and he stroked my cheek with the back of his fingers allowing them to trail down my face until he reached to place some of my honey toned hair behind my ear and which point I closed my eyes and he trailed his hand further down my neck before pulling me up into his waiting kiss.

it was like liquid fire against ice, passionate yet beautiful and magical nothing could compare to the love and feelings that were expressed towards him in that exact moment.

" I would say I hate to interrupt but I think it would be best if this stayed a PG rating" Eric's smirking voice broke through that moment like a crack through glass. I looked to him in his usual black outfit.

I gazed around to see Godric had brought us to fangtasia, Eric's club ... I had been here a few times and I will admit I loved it albit it was a little cliché but it was amazing in its own rights. I liked the way the darkness of the walls and posters blended in with the violence of the music, it was so easy to get lost in yourself here and I loved it for that reason. my second night here Godric and Eric brought me here and I had been hit on various times with being in there only five minutes until Pam came and told them to back of ... they all listened they were generally afraid of her. I found it amusing. nobody messed with her.

at the time Godric had asked me to be his and after explaining how necessary it was I relented and he took me on to a huge stage with a couple of thrones where him and Eric publicly announced I was not to be harmed, touched or the consequences would be given to Godric - who smirked at the fear surrounding the room at the time, I just rolled my eyes and raised an eyebrow to him which he kissed.

at least now me and Godric were an actual item now.

me and Godric followed Eric to the thrones to which they both sat and I looked for pam. I spotted her walking towards me with a drink to which I smiled at. she handed me the drink before looking me up and down and grimacing at my plain jeans and black t shirt. I smiled innocently.

"what are you wearing? - you do know the reason I kitted out your wardrobe was so you can I look like a sexy goddess" she said smirking at my look she merely told me to follow her, after rolling my eyes I looked to Eric and Godric who were both watching us in amusement. I huffed and followed wanting to live through the night.

She took me to the back changing rooms and vanished reappearing with clothes I shook my head drastically in horror at. she rolled her eyes "you know I'm sure it will make Godric drool over you if you were to wear this" she said in a suggestive tone. I froze for second before hesitantly taking the clothes she smirked and stated she would be outside the door.

I undressed quickly and pulled the clothes with a little trouble before Pam came in and did my makeup. I felt soft brushes over my face before she moved onto my hair and told me she was done. I looked into the full body mirror only to gasp in wonder.

I was now wearing a red leather mid thigh length skirt, a black corset with red rose patterns around the heart shaped front and some black shiny pumps with a little rose on the top of each foot. and thankfully Pam had given me some stockings to give me a flawless appearance. she had given my Smokey eyes in light greys and silvers with a nice thick line of eye liner on the top lid making my eyes pop. my eyes were framed in thick almost impossible lashes and she had put little diamonds on a few at the ends. I had a very pale blush along my cheek bones making them a little more prominent and she had put a beautiful bright red lipstick on me that made me look like a vampire.

my golden toned new curls hung down my back just reaching my shoulder blades and made me look like a angel, I was looking absolutely lovely and I had to admit it did make me want to have Pam dress me every day to which I think she would love beyond life itself. I turned to her and gave a huge smile and hugged her shocking her. she slowly returned it and we pulled back after a minute and she took my hand and we both walked to the stage getting many looks from the customers and I swear I heard Pam growl at a few of them who were a little too close. I blushed at the look on Godric's face.

He looked bewitched and he simply stood and kissed me gently at first but it got much more passionate.

**Ok this is more of a filler chapter but I promise its gonna get a bit more exiting in the next chapter and you might understand what's going on a bit more :))**


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing – it all belongs to HBO except my own character, Laura. Enjoy please review

Laura's POV

"once again please keep it a PG its only 9pm and we have another six hours to go before you can go home" Eric stated loudly making Godric give him evils and me blush but roll my eyes trying to hide my embarrassment. I leaned into his Godric's shoulder on my tiptoes until my face went back to its normal temperature while he stroked my curls.

after an hour or so of sitting on Godric's lap while watching the thralls of people grinding together into the dance floor and one another I needed to use the restroom. so after excusing myself from Godric which he wasn't happy about since he had found a new fascination with playing with my hair I managed to go to the rest room with Pam close behind me. after I was finished she touched my make up quickly in the changing studio at the end of the hall. she also redone her own flawless make up before we started to leave. fate had other plans though.

as she exited all I saw was he turn to the left, which just so happened to be the door to the back exit, I saw her eyes widen and her mouth open as if to shout for help but she was injected with something and collapsed into waiting arms. after gazing from her unconscious body to the arms and then my gaze shifted to the face. it took me a moment to notice but after noticing the familiar features of Steve Newlin I tried to shout for Godric but was silenced with a blow to the back of my head. I fell into the black spots over raiding my vision.

I don't know how much time had passed but I awoke with a pounding threw my head threatening to split my skull. I tried to sit up but didn't get far. I looked around to notice I was in a room built up with white bricks and white marble flooring. around the room was hundreds of vials filled with blood and on a unit next to the door was about two dozen huge jars filled with remnants of old vampires by the looks of it or at least people who had been put threw a giant blender.

I looked to the other side and felt my breath run from me as I sucked in a scared gasp. chains, knifes, blades and hundreds of weapons decorated the walls but what scared me the most was Pam she was chained like me. we were both chained onto silver beds. my arms were tied down my side along like my ankles, where as Pam's wrists, elbows and shoulders were chained along with her ankles, knees mid thigh and hips along with her stomach were all chained across attaching to each side of the bed. but since she was on a pure silver bed and tied with silver I could see the skin bubbling and I could hear a constant sizzling and what made the image all the more worse was that the blood that was pouring from her wounds were getting collected into vials connected to the bottom of the bed. I tried to call her but I couldn't speak.

panicking I tried to remove the chains with no success. I tried to scream but something covered my mouth to prevent noise I looked around again, Pam's bed was about four feet away and she was practically next to the wall bar two feet at the most and I was in the centre of the room I looked to the big metal door that was across the room.

about what felt like a year later which was actually an hour later a tall woman entered. she was slightly overweight and she had lovely chestnut hair and peached coloured skin from a spray tan by the looks of it. she looked at me with dead eyes and then to Pam and the vials, seeing most of the vials full she replaced them in a trance like state with empty ones and then came to me making sure my chains were firm. as she was making sure I couldn't escape I took a real look at her she had thin lips, high cheek bones with walnut shaped blue eyes but she was pretty in a way I couldn't clearly notice. she wore a black pair of trousers, blouse and a pair of latex gloves. I noticed just as she was about to leave she had a watch that said it was 4 and since Pam was asleep I would bet it was in the afternoon although it could be the blood loss...

I felt a pinch on my arm, shocked I gazed up to my arm to realise she had injected me with a clear liquid. she pulled away not a minute later and walked thru the exit. I felt drowsy and my eyes closed of their own accord.

when I woke up it wasn't because I wanted too, I had heard a horrid screech. trying to sit up I saw the woman from earlier being drained by a tall vampire wearing a olive coloured shirt and blue jeans, and dark hair. I looked over to see Pam was no longer here looking around in a mini panic I couldn't see her. I heard a thud and looked to see the vampire was no longer there and the girl's body laying in front of the door.

my eyes searched for the vampire with no success just as my heart was about to stop from fear I was shoved back to the table to see dark green eyes burning holes into mine trying to impose more fear.

shocked I found that everything was starting to fall into place but the question was why. I tried to ask but he simply smirked and leaned back so I could get a clear look of his face before he shouted out "come" a simple command and then the door burst open I looked with a dampened hope that Godric and Eric were here to make sense of this and it was a joke but nope there with smirks on their faces were Steve Newlin and _James_.

We had been betrayed by ...

**sorry I think I want to hear who you all think it is but it will have to come together in the next chapter :) please review I like hearing what you think :)**


	12. AN

Sorry but I think I have to change this to a M for some of the violence in the next chapter so sorry if any confusion.


	13. Chapter 12

**I own nothing – it all belongs to HBO except my own character, Laura. Enjoy please review**

**Laura's POV**

"hello my child, long time no see" Bill cooed in my face with what appeared to be a constant smirk. I tried to speak again but my voice was muffled by the gag in my mouth. Rolling his eyes Bill removed it and tossed it further into the room as I gasped at the feeling of fresh air.

"why? how does this benefit you?" I asked, my voice was rough and scratchy from the lack of use. bill appeared to ponder his response for a split second before grinning again.

"I have been ordered to sell vampire blood." he started and sat into a metal chair that Steve had pulled up at some point for him.

"you see my queen has abused her position and run herself into a great debt and so she has ordered me to sell V and in doing so I needed a few humans to help me. I met your step father when he was a teen and was doing V himself, so I said to him he would get as much blood as he needed for the sales and for personal use along with being paid. but you see my queen has a fascination with other supes and so she tracked down a few families who had special blood and took them. she found out that in your line on your mother's side were at some point connected or bred with or from fairies, making your blood addictive. so she ordered my to flirt and connect with another part of your family tree while a more age appropriate man whom I trusted went to your mother as you were still a child at this point." he took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes before continuing. " but your mother was married, so I ordered James here to take care of that little problem and court the grieving widow." he grinned at my shocked features and looked at James. I followed his gaze and saw him eying me like a piece of meat.

I felt tears well up as I understood my father had been killed because vampires wanted mine and mothers blood, as a drug. I looked back at bill with hatred burning threw his skull like he would burst into flames, but unfortunately he didn't.

" so when he called and stated they had gotten married years later I was so happy I could glamour her and sell her blood to other vampires and trade it for V but unfortunately she couldn't be glamoured so we gathered you couldn't either. after erasing your family tree on the official records to made sure that James got custody of you. I attempted to turn your mother but I have never turned another before and so it failed, she stayed young in her body but never awoke, it turns out I didn't give her enough blood to keep her brain alive and so she died. we were awaiting until your 20th birthday but it seems you had to fast forward these plans in befriending the oldest vampire in the US so now we are in a little rush." I was confused. were they going to turn me? what would that do? where's Pam? how did they get us from the club without Eric and Godric noticing?

I started to ask him but he simply shrugged and said story time is over, he walked out and smiled maliciously to me before encouragingly to Steve and James. I looked into their faces and saw hunger, hatred and knew I was going to hurt.

_three hours later._

I was screaming in pain. Turns out that Steve and James were ordered to drain as much blood from me as they could ... any means possible. I had slits up my legs just deep enough so that they wouldn't hit the veins or arteries. slashes over my arms, stomach. And they had gone far enough to bite my neck. they burnt my feet to make sure I wouldn't forget my punishment, and had put a IV in my arm to collect blood after a while. I had cried screamed and begged but they simply laughed. Steve had left to take care of something for bill a few minutes ago and since James had stared at me with pride. I was losing too much blood and had black spots covering my vision. I didn't have long left at all.

James came closer and forced him fingers into a deep gash on my leg making me scream louder than previously. he roughly ripped the flesh more until it started to rip under to pressure before he grinned and fisted the flesh in his hand before yanking slowly. I felt the skin pull from the muscle, the blood pumping wildly to try and clot but he kept pulling, tears were streaming down my face and dampening my hair, I was screaming bloody murder. and he simply smiled. he removed his hand slowly and a gasp of relief surpassed my lips.

But then it changed, he leaned down and ripped the flesh away with his razor like teeth. I could feel my body trying to seize and the shock vibrating around my skull I saw him eat my hand sized piece of flesh and leave the room shouting something, my ears were filled with a buzzing so I couldn't hear, it was like being under water.

Bills face clouded my vision before he gently kissed my bloodied lips and bit down into my neck savagely.


	14. Chapter 13

I own nothing – it all belongs to HBO except my own character, Laura. Enjoy please review

Laura's POV

I was floating in darkness. I don't know how or what was happening but I knew I wouldn't live much longer. The raging pain had faded just after bills smirking face pulled away from my neck. he had walked away as the darkness over powered my will. The last thing I saw was red and white blurred shapes in front of me. My last thoughts were I hope Pam's ok before her incoherent mind brought a image of Godric's smiling face to her vision.

And with that her heart stopped.

Very short chapter but I had to change something last minute because I changed my plot a little but I hope to update again this evening or tomorrow review please they are the only reason I continue writing


	15. Chapter 15

I own nothing – it all belongs to HBO except my own character, Laura. Enjoy please review

Laura's POV

I awoke to darkness, I was damp as well. After moving around for a few moment it all came back to me. Bill, Steve and James! my eyes snapped open and I tried to sit up in a hurry. TRIED being the right word, I was stuck under what I think was soil and lots of it. I felt different. More powerful and confident somehow. Then it hit me. They turned me into a vampire. I felt hot tears soak into the surrounding soil and I started to dig up. After what felt like hours I saw light.

I pushed thru the ground gasping for unneeded oxygen. After a moment I looked around frantically for anyone to help me understand.

I was in a cot of some sort filled with fresh soil, I glanced more carefully around. I was in a white room filled with windows, each one letting in sunlight much to my confusion. I assumed it to be an illusion and continued my observations. There was a big rectangular swimming pool with lotus flowers floating in. Beyond that against the far window was a big white thrown of some sort surrounded with loads of wild and exotic looking flowers. To the right of the pool was shelves littered with games and books, below them were some sun loungers by the looks of it. and other then the odd plant the room was empty. I turned to look behind me to see a white wicker chair with a neatly folded dress and a note.

Hesitant I pulled myself fully out of the box and jumped onto the cold marble floor spilling a little dirt in doing so. I picked the note up and smelt roses instantly, my brows furrowed as I read the note it said:

Welcome my dear Laura, I know you must be confused but please take a wash in the first door to your left and clean yourself up, when you are ready please say so and I shall come.

It was very neatly written but left no names, I glanced around again to see a set of doors leading to a long white hallway and so I followed the letters instructions. I showered with pomegranate smelling body wash and rinsed my hair with apple fragranced shampoo and conditioner before moisturizing with cocoanut lotion. Everything was very pristine and the whole room was white or silver like there was no personal effects to the room at all.

Once dressed I looked at myself in a body length mirror next to the sink. My hair now looked golden against my flawless porcelain skin and my eyes were such a dark brown they looked black and when the light touched them they appeared red. I was wearing a floor length dress with had silk as the base layer and then many veil layers made it flow around me with every step. I walked into the 'sun room' and said ready, noticing mildly my voice was so quiet and flawless it reminded me of a peaceful lake.

Not a moment later a tall woman walked in smiling gently at me. She was almost pure white so much I wouldn't be surprised if she reflected in light. She had hair like liquid fire the way it curled gently around her neck. She wore a light green dress like mine but hers ended at the front by her knees and flowed to her ankles at the back making her look very regal.

She walked to me took my hand and almost dragged me to the white patio set that had appeared next to the swimming pool while I was in the bathroom, along with the cot which had vanished as well.

We both sat and she observed me making me nervous but I didn't let it show. I glanced into her intense green eyes to see pure pleasure at the fact I was here. I gulped and in doing so a fire shot threw my throat and up to my gums, the pain was so intense I whimpered holding my mouth. Her grin widened as she called somebody in. A minute later a woman no older the twenty appeared next to me, all I could focus on was her pulse that I could practically see. I could see the blood pumping gentle rivers threw her veins along her neck, arms and what little of her legs I could see. She was wearing a red maxi dress with a empire waist line, her arms and neck were littered in bite marks and her olive completion just make the scars more prominent. she had light brown hair but it was cut short so it curled around her face and just reached the lobe of her ear.

"Emilie, would you mind donating a little blood for our guest?" the red headed woman asked softly to which the girl nodded enthusiastically. I was reluctant though I could kill her...

As if reading my mind the red head giggled and said she would stop me if I lost control, hearing this I leaned in and smelt her, she smelt of honey and apricots, a tiny bit salty with underlining of a sweet scent I couldn't place.

I felt my teeth erupt and touched my fangs with my tongue before licking her neck to which she shivered I felt around for the strongest pint to bit from and once I found the perfect place I gently pushed my teeth into her flesh, it was like biting into warm caramel of how easy it was. after a second I started to drink and the most amazing flavours passed my tongue it was like drinking from the fountain of youth of how refreshing it was.

after about a minute heard her pulse beat faster from blood loss and I pulled away thinking about her home and family. The blood had given me a moment of high as I fully pulled away licking the wound tasting rich tea, salt and a thick creamy flavour linger on my tongue. I moaned and pulled away fully smiling at her and grinned seeing her pleasure struck face before she wandered of with a little trouble staying straight.

The red head giggled and stood up from her thrown clapping.

"well done sweetness" her voice was smooth and high pitched that made me visualize bird mating calls. I cocked my head to the side examining her more but I couldn't place anything. She giggled and took my arm before leading me over again to the table which was now set up with the game 'yhatzee'. I smiled thinking of when my mum and me used to play this.

"who are you?" I asked gently in my blood induced high. She giggled again before saying her name was Sophie.

After about an hour of playing in silence we had played about three games and I was getting a little bored, Threw out the whole game she had watched me and it had made me uneasy, I had come down from my blood high and had been thinking about Bill, Steve and James but too scared of the consequences to ask.

I listened more trying to focus on something else other than her giggling over winning again.

"are you bored?" her voice interrupted my attempts.

"I'm curious." I stated quietly she giggled again and leaned back before motioning with her hand to continue.

"where are we? who are you? why am I here? what about bill? what happens to me now? where's Pam? Godric? Eric? am I allowed to leave?" I had started to cry in my little outburst and blood now stained the top of my pristine dress.

She sighed before looking me in the eyes and answered.

"We are in my home, also my palace, I am Sophie-Anne the Queen of Louisiana. You are here because I think your blood will be a perfect selling point and the boys haven't made me trustworthy in their actions. Once you understand what you need to then I shall give you a option. Either stay anf give blood willingly or Bill, James and Steve shall take care of you any way they wish as long as they get enough blood to pay my debts, Pamela has escaped which is another reason why you are here because the boys had to change location. They were going to kill her but with her being stronger then the two fledglings Bill insisted upon she fled. If she hadn't then you would still be human until the point there was a urgent reason to turn you. your blood has a powerful component in and that makes it worth so much. do you understand?" I had started crying at the thought of everything but nodded. It made sense now all of it.

They planted James into mums life taking her blood unknowingly and when she went too far they tried to turn her, making her the ultimate V producer. But they failed and she wasn't 'born' right. Now they done the same to me. I was the drug now and they were going to package my blood. But why turn James and Steve they had nothing that Bill couldn't do himself?

I voiced this and she giggled again.

"so now you understand,-" she ignored my question ... "you can stay as another of my collection and donate blood willingly every day, but since you have a risk of telling Godric who can end all this in a split second you shall not be allowed to see him or Eric. Even if Godric is your mate. OR you can become a prisoner again-" I flinched involuntary "which would have you as Pam was previously and you would be left if Bills and the boys complete care. What will it be?"


	16. Chapter 16

I own nothing – it all belongs to HBO except my own character, Laura. Enjoy please review

Laura's POV

Before I had the chance to answer Bill came storming into the room liking rapid and that scared me, I didn't let it show though.

He glared at me and I could feel his anger. Turning his gaze to Sophie.

"We have a problem your majesty ... They have caught Steve while he was delivering the 'message' and I felt him die" I had to hold in my laugh but he must have felt my happiness because he launched me across the room making me smash into the sun chair and where I collided into the wood I felt some splinter and impale my leg. Glaring at bill I attempted to move from the wooden rubble and so I yanked on the wood splinter in the process. After standing I managed to limp to the chair I was sitting at with Sophie ... up until Bill came in that it. I yanked at the splinter but still tried to listen to their conversation.

"We need to move and take care of her! this is her fault!" Bill was yelling while listening at the same time.

"She will be a charming addition to my collection Mr Compton I do not wish to kill her, I find her company ... pleasant. If you must call the authority and they will put an end to them as they were not permitted to kill another vampire" Sophie replied with a small smile on her face.

"But we sold 'V' should I call them they will vote in the ancients favour as they are older than the authority and so we have no chance! we need to kill her or drain her anything but they cannot see her a vampire or they will kill me!"

"they will wish to kill you anyway, and as for the 'V' claim Eric ordered you to do so, but I will not rid her" she said starting to growl.

He growled back and lunged for her and she lunged back. Colliding they fell to the tiled floor. And started biting and scratching each other.

Suddenly a hand wrapped around me and held me in place. Glancing round I saw James had at some point entered and was now holding me harshly awaiting orders from his queen or maker I'm not sure though.

He smirked at me and ran one hand down my thigh collecting the dripping splint in his grip and yanked it out without a moment of trouble, holding in a scream I released a sharp gasp and slumped into his grip as it tightened. I noticed then it had gotten quite. Peeking from under my lashes I saw that Bill and Sophie were watching me and James. James had started licking his hand clean of my blood and released a purr before yanking me harder to me to the point I heard my bones grind together.

Bill lunged at me but Sophie interrupted him and they fought again before me, I felt a cold dampness seep into the skin on my neck. Feeling this I froze in fear and James spun me facing him and yanked me to him and sunk his teeth into my neck harshly releasing a scream from me. He was shoved away By Sophie as Bill tried to stop her though he staked her causing her to explode over me.

Shocked I lifted my shaking hand up to my bleeding neck and applied pressure waiting for it to heal. Bill covered in blood looked at me in disgust before he snapped his head to the doors as they were flung open.

There stood Eric, Godric, Pam, Chow, Isobel and a bald man in a dark grey suit with a peaceful smile on his face and behind him were three others in the same sort of skirt.

Everything stood still before Bill yelled at James.

"James as your maker I command you! kill Pamela Swynford" he all but screamed. He got a dark look overcome his features and Screamed O.W. within moments about fifty wolves has clashed threw the glass windows and attacked each vampire standing in the doorway. I couldn't see anything but that might be because the moment Bill yelled he had grabbed me by the neck and had started to drag me to the wooden pile and picked up a sharp stake like object and tried thrashing it into my chest, just as it touched the blood splattered fabric though he was shoved away by a angry Godric. I started to fall from the sudden movement and get caught a moment before I fell into the wood pile by Pam who was covered in scratches and blood. A moment later I felt a magnetic pull to a stake and while Pam had lunged at a wolf that had tried to attack Eric from behind I picked a stake up and started to move robotically towards Godric. My mind was screaming at me but I heard Bills voice whisper over and over again "I order you Laura kill Godric" my actions were visibly forced and slightly slower as I started to raise the stake behind him. He either didn't know I was there as he was holding Bill and ripping the heart out of a wolf of he didn't class me as a threat. I paused fighting everything I could as it slowly forced its way down towards where his heart was as everything was in like slow motion. tears of blood streamed down my face and I heard Eric yell to Godric and as I saw his emerald green eyes I plunged the stake down watching those beautiful eyes widen and I saw the whole room freeze. 


	17. Chapter 17

I own nothing – it all belongs to HBO except my own character, Laura. Enjoy please review

Godric's POV

My eyes widened as she yanked herself back last minute forcing her arm back and that ended in her staking herself in the chest. I saw more tears of blood pour from her eyes as I threw Bill away and sped to her before she fully hit the ground cradling her, I pulled her face to my shoulder and I whispered soothing words while I gripped the stake and pulled it gently out. Hearing her scream made me pause but I continued but she just whimpered.

The magister and his body guards had taken care of most the wolves as well as Isobel and her guard.

We all stood around her Eric, Pam and Isobel in concern and the others in interest never has a vampire been able to refuse the order of a maker and at such a young age as well!

We stood up while I was carrying her she had passed out and the magister sped away with his guards in suite who were hauling Bill away for treason, dealing 'V' and harming the mate and human of another along with many other accusations. He was screaming but we didn't listen.

AN HOUR LATER

I sat on her bed waiting for her to await, she looked like a angel in the dress. Pam had changed her into plaid red and white pyjama bottoms and a white tank top which clung to her form showing the bandages that were wrapped around her chest. Because she was so young and took a stake so close to the heart it would take longer to heal and she wouldn't swallow blood so it was a matter of waiting until she awoke. The doctor left a little while ago stating she should heal within three days as long as she gets blood the minute she wakes and she will need to be watched as much as possible.

Eric had taken to informing Sookie who had revealed feeling happy and she was scared because it was a little while ago she felt nothing for Bill and it happened so sudden she had fainted only for Jessica to take her to Fangtasia where they found Chow arriving from the fight and he had brought them here.

I thought of how I could have prevented this and a tear fell down my face, at the feel of my tear hitting her porcelain face Laura's eyes fluttered open revealing her deep eyes that almost shone red in the lights around us. We sat staring at each other until I leaned to her so fast and kissed her gently showing all the love I felt for her and I felt more tears falls from my cheeks to her face as she smiled at me threw her own tears.

Calling for a human Eric and Isobel came in with a few glasses of blood each, smiling I moved so they could hand them to Laura.

She thanked them and at the last glass that Isobel handed her she smelt it and looked quizzically at it then Eric who looked too innocent.

"I may have asked Sookie to 'donate' some blood...it had extra healing powers!" he said sheepishly leaning in he chuckled and kissed Laura's forehead before leaving me to explain and Isobel claimed she was going to find more on Bills prosecution for me and be back within a week.

Smiling as they left Laura slowly drank a little of Sookie's blood from the whirly straw Pam had brought up earlier while trying to feed her when she was asleep. No-one asked why she had funny straws and the look on her face said 'I won't tell under torture' causing a chuckle from us all at the time.

"what took you so long?" she finally asked so quietly I had trouble hearing her. Sighing I laid next to her on the huge double bed and she leaned against my shoulder nuzzling herself to me making myself purr in satisfaction.

Sighing I started.

"you were only gone two days. The night you went missing there was a vampire that had ripped the throat from a human out and spilled all the blood along the bathroom making a lot of the vampires in the club frantic and start to lose control. This meant me and Eric had to sort everything out and because there was so much chaos we never heard either of you. When Eric felt Pam he started to put two and two together and we figured out what happened roughly and we started after you but you were both so far by the time we noticed something was wrong we had to retreat from the sun."

I paused in self pity and felt her stroke my arm comfortingly, leaning down I kissed the top of her head and took as deep breath continuing.

" the moment the sun set we called Isobel who had to leave with Stan and so had to call the authority as she couldn't let Stan be in charge meaning they had to send a substitute and while doing so they sent the magister, When they all arrived less than an hour later we had tried Bill, Jessica and Chow along with other faithful vampires as we didn't know who we were up against. Giving up I headed to Bills and found 'V' and a silver chained Jessica who explained everything, I sent her to look after Sookie and headed back to where I felt Eric. He was at Fangtasia and had found Pam nearly drained of blood once she was taken care of though we figured everything out, with the help of Isobel who found out about your mum and her blood being a drug and so the magister, in respect us gave us all his help and we found where you were in the basement but no you ... when we were about to leave Steve arrived and he had been ordered to attempt to blackmail us in threat of the authority but he didn't know they authority had figured it out. Because of this we killed him and a spy of the authority informed us that Bill had ran to the queen and so we followed. That is about it we found you and you are now classed as a royal among vampires." at her confused look I chuckled and told her she was famous for resisting a makers order. she smiled and fell asleep against me and mumbled "I love you" I smiled happy and replied "I love you too" kissing her lips as she tucked herself into my chest and I followed not long after.


	18. Chapter 18

I own nothing – it all belongs to HBO except my own character, Laura. Enjoy please review

Epilogue

After that everything was a happy ending, Sookie who had her mind played with by Bill had been released from his thrall the moment he stopped feeding her blood which should have been continued on the night Laura was turned but in panic he forgot and she found her mate in Eric.

Jessica was abandoned and alone without Bill and Stan who had never been a maker offered to show her the ropes and they got together and since they were complete opposites they evened each other out and they became mates not a month later from the impulsiveness of Stan. After hearing her past they had opened a night school for vampires who never got the chance to complete their school life and much to Stan's annoyance they were given free reign by the authority and were able to help young vamps all over the world in everyday education to vampire trainings.

Pam had taken a special interest in Isobel and since she was scared after what happened with Hugo she resigned and moved to Louisiana and they became a item, not long after they became mates. They opened another bar under orders of Eric and made it a gay bar much to Eric's amusement but as it was a bigger hit then fangtasia they had little child wars and pranks across country until Godric got involved and told them to behave at which Laura threw a blood bag at his head and laughed while hiding with Pam but the feud stopped ... at least as far as Godric knows

Eric refused to become king and stayed with Sookie who after being together with Eric for a year asked to be turned and they became mates and because of her blood she along with her mate and his blood line were able to walk in the sun.

Godric and Laura got engaged and she got offered the opportunity of being queen of Louisiana to which she asked Godric and he thought it would be good and help the humans since the was so compassionate and so they gave it a go before deciding it wasn't for them and so they travelled the world since she and her mate was also able to walk in the sun.

They save many humans and vampires causing a lot of peace and in doing so 60% of vampire crimes went down.

The End

Hope you enjoyed reading and sorry for grammar I plan to go over everything and edit it when I have the patience :-)


End file.
